


You make me feel couageous:Book 1

by Newtlover1



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtlover1/pseuds/Newtlover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mmmh,zach...no,not now.You were in  the back of the truck for saftey,with claire in the front with gray."Its perfectly fine."he whispered in  your ear......<br/>THIS WILL BE A BOOK!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were breathing heavy as you and Zach spotted shelter in the distance.You ran over to it.You pushed the door open with ease and ran inside,slamming the door shut behind you."Are you okay?"he asked,caressing your cheek gently."'I'm fine"you replied as he pulled you into his chest.

 

You were trembling,but you felt safer with him.You and Zach were inside a hamster ball when they announced that the ride was now closed." _What are you doing?"you asked as he pushed the lever foreward toward the closed path."Oh come on baby,were alone and  we have free tickets,no one will know we are gone."_

 

_He leaned over and his lips brushed against your ear.He was trying to tempt you to want him.Like you already did.You felt goosebumps on your arms._

_"But the ride is now closed,what if something is wrong and there is an emergency?"_ _you asked.He looked at you."_

 

_They would have told everyone what was wrong babe,and they didn't."he said._

_Without waiting for your answer,he steered the hamster ball onto the closed dirt path,which you all knew was a bad idea.You saw a few dinosours."Look,see,there are four dinosours."he said.You heart nearly stopped when you saw the reflection of the most terrifing thing in the word."No,there's five."you said,your breath hitching in your throat."There are four look,one two ,three,four..."he stopped counting when he saw the reflection of what you saw._

_It looked like a t_rex,but it was much bigger.It's white skin had been covered in scratches,and it had a stream of blood dripping down from its mouth._

_It had  sharp teeth,like a raptors,and its red eyes stared right through you."Go,go!"you said to zach.He pushed the lever foreward and the hamster ball  started moving.It only got a few feet before the dinousor kicked it.It spun out of control,running into all the other dinousaur's._

_You were both upside down now.Zach's phone started vibrating  and a picture of  claire.She was calling him.He streached his arm downward,trying to reach his phone.He couldn't."Zach."you said,trembling."Don't worry,i got it."he said."No zach,look."He looked up.His face turned pale._

 

_The dinosaur was looking straight at you.You both stayed still and quiet.Suddenly,the dinosour lifted up its foot.You gasped,grabbing a hold of Zach's arm._

 

_He pulled you close."Were fine,they said we would be safe in  here."The dinosour brought its foot down on the hamster ball.one of its claws going straight through the glass.You whimpered,shutting your eyes tight.The dinosour opened its mouth, to fit the hamster ball inside.In the prosses,its teeth crushed the glass,causing it to have a good grip on it.As it was picking you up,zach unbuckled your seat belt as well as his own,and you both fell to the ground._

 

_"Come on!!:he said,grabbing your arm.You raced out of the forest,running as fast as your legs could carry you.You got to the edge of a cliff,with a lake at the bottom.A waterfall."You whipped around,seeing the giant dinosour was gaining on you."Come on y/n,we have to jump!'he said,taking your hand."No...no,zach i can't,i can't!"you cried,your eyes flooding with tears."Hey,hey,look at me."he said.You turned to face him._

 

_His hazel eyes looked into yours."Trust me."The dinosour was right behind you."Go!"he cried,you both jumping at the same time.You hit the water with a slap.It knocked the air out of you.You didn't have the ability to swim after that.Zach grabbed you around the waist,pulling you to the surface.He pulled you onto the muddy shore,coughing up water and gasping for breath."You did it."he said,pulling your shivering body to his."We jumped."You smiled.He helped you up and wrapped his sweatshirt around you.He held your hand and you both walked causiously into the forest._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the back of the truck. "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body....

"Do you still have gray's matches?"he asked you.You nodded,pulling them out of your pocket and handing them to him."Thanks."he said.He lit some wood to use for a torch and we started walking.There were paintings and drawings on the walls.Dinosaurs.

Zach lifted his hand,tracing the dried paint with his fingers.You went further into the shelter,going into a room.It was dusty and old,with a lot of tools.

There were two jeeps parked there."Y/n!It's a 1992 Jeep Wrangler Sahara, Sand Beige.I remember when me and gray fixed up our Grandpa's old Malibu."he said,peeling some dried paint off the jeep.

We gathered up all the materials up from the shed and set ourselves to work.I would jump at every bird chirp and raindrop I heard.Zach lifted up the hood of the car."You think it's out there?"he asked,looking at you.You breathed in a sharp breath,not wanting to think about the cannibal dinosaur.

He stepped closer to you."I mean, I know for a fact it is definitely not out there, all right?"he asked.You didnt say anything.He rubbed your lower back softly."We're totally safe."he assured you,brushing his soft lips against your ear and then leaning away."Here, go take this."he said handing you some tools.

"You're stronger than me."he said.You rolled your eyes,kissing his cheek.A few minutes later,the car started."It works!"he cried."Hop in."he said,opening the rusty jeep door for you.You climbed in,careful not to cut yourself on the rust.He slid in beside you and he turned the key.He slammed the door and put on his seatbelt."I thought you failed your driver's test."you joked."No, only the driving part."he joked back.

You chuckled."Alright,here we go!"he hit the gas petal and the old jeep flew down the dirt path."Whoooo!!"he cheered as he raced down the path like,a thousand miles an hour."Who dude,slow down!!"you screamed."If I do,the dinosaur might catch us."he joked again."I think this is the way back to the resort."he said to you.You were calming down,until you looked in the side review mirror.

A bunch of flying,red birds were a distance behind you,but gaining at a rapid speed."Go zach,go!"you cried.He turned around in his seat,imminently hitting the gas petal.

The car went faster.As you went up a hill,you realized there were people watching from the railing."Help!"you both cried."Open the gate! Let us in!"Come on!"The birds flew over your heads.The man gaurding,pressed a button and the gate opened.You both ran through it in a panic.

"Come on baby!"he saidd,taking your hand.You ran with the strength that you had left,which wasnt very much.You saw the gates to the west gate of the resort up ahead.You were almoast separated from zach because of all the people pushing past you.The loud speaker went off.Ladies and gentlemen,due to a containment anomaly...all guests must take shelter immediately.All units, take position on boardwalk."  
the lady ended.The birds were here now,swooping down and grabbing people and their belongings.You spotted claire's assistant in the distance."Zara!"you cried."Come on kids lets go!!"she said,pushing you along.You took a hold of Grey's hand so he wouldn't get lost in the crowed.

You started running with grey and zach.""Stop running!"you heard zara call from behind.Suddenly,a giant slap of water was heard from the aquarium where the giant Mosasaurus swam.You saw it was thrashing around in the water,with something in it mouth.Zora.

She screamed."Zora!"You cried.It closed its mouth with the sound of crunching bones as it sunk back into the water.You burst burst out crying as zach grabbed yours and his brother's hand.Now the only thing left to do was find claire.In a crowed of 2,0000 people.And what a joy that would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the back of the truck. "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body....

Chapter 3

It wasn't as hard to find claire as you thought it would be.She was standing in the middle of the walkway,with her arms around a tall man with brown hair.We all stood there,in shock,watching them as they kissed.

"And i'm suprised she is even dating him.I always thought nobody was into her."grey said,giggling.Claire pulled away,breathing heavily.She looked terrible.

Her red hair was matted and covered in dirt,sweat and grease.She had her white lab coat wound around her waist,she had on a purple tank top,she wore a filthy white skirt and ruined her white high heels.She was a wreack."It's them! Zach! Y/n! Gray! Oh, my God! Thank God!"she cried,rushing over to you.

She gave each of you a hug."What happened? What is this?"asked zach,looking at the guy she was kissing.He was very sweaty and he was holding a gun.

"Are you okay?Where did you go?Why didn't you come back?I was so worried about you."said claire,kissing each of you on the cheek."Who's that?"asked gray.

You rolled your eyes."Well,me and zach were in the hamster ball when they announced that the ride was closed.He thought it was a good idea to go explore a path that was closed,we almoast got eaten by a dinosaur,like almoast everyone,we had to fix up an old jeep to get out of the forest and we ran here.Not the vacation that i expected."

you ended,letting out a breath."Zach,your 16.You actually thought going off onto a closed trail was a good idea??"she asked looking at him."If you didn't realize,this place is being invaded by dinosaurs!"yells grey."Right,right,ill tell you on the way."she said,pushing you ahead of her.

There were a bunch of abandoned objects in the street,that the peterondon's were peacking at.You ran around the corner.There was a van in the middle of the walkway."Everybody in!and by the way,my names owen!"he cried,throwing himself intomthe drivers seat.You opened the back doors,and zach got in first.

There wasn't any time to clear the heavy equipment off of the other seat,so there was only two seats left.Zach patted his lap.You quickly got into the van and sat on his lap.Grey was the last one to enter.Claire pulled out her phone and dialed a phone number."Lowery, I'm on my way back to you."claire said,out of breath."That's a bad idea.The board assigned emergency ops to iNGen's private security division.This guy Hoskins is in charge.And he has this insane plan to use the Raptors to hunt the Indominus."said lowrley.You could hear because she put it on loud speaker so owen could hear."What do you mean "use the Raptors"?asked Claire frowning."Son of a bitch!"said owen,obviously pissed."You shouldn't say "bitch."

said grey.Zach shot grey a stern glare,but grey was laughing."Take the kids. Get them someplace safe."said claire.Right then,a peterondon,flew down and hit the van,trying to break the glass."You got this! Damn it, drive!Go faster!"yelled claire.Owe pressed the gas,speeding through the abandoned walkway.

"This does not feel safe.Can we stay with you?"asked zach."I am never leaving you as long as you live."said claire,looking back at us."No, no, no. Him."said zach and grey.You shot a look at zach.He smirked."Yeah, definitely him?'replied grey.Zach put his hands around your waist and pulled up your chin so he could whisper in your ear.He whispered sweet nothings into your ear,brushing his lips up against your ear.You closed your eyes,sighing softly.Obiously,zach had one feeling now.He wanted you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the back of the truck. "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body....

You got back to where owen kept his raptors.There were already people there.A bald guy was inching his hand closer to blue's nose.It was problably the so called Hoskins.

Owen and claire got out f the car,walking towards the raptors cage.Hoskins turned around and owen slapped him across the face.Hard.

"OOh!!!"we all cried.You didn't really know what was going on outside because zach was teasing you.He was nibbling at your earlobe softly.His hands went under your shirt and he traced the designs on your bra.You moaned.Grey turned around.Zach pulled his hands out from under your shirt before grey could see.  
Grey looked back out the window."Do you like it?"he whispered in a teasing voice."Yeah baby."you whispered back,seeing that owen and claire were walking back to the truck.The both jumped back into the car.In silence,you drove back to the base of the resort.You all got out of the truck.

"Why did hoskins say this is happening with,or without you?What was he even talking about?"you ask."He was trying to get them to hunt the dinosaur or something to save a bunch of people,i don't really know all the details."replied Claire."

"Don't shoot my raptors."said owen to his team.He was in a cage where the raptors were kept."Easy, Blue.Easy."Owen said,scratching her skin.She closed her eyes,calming down a bit.Atta girl.

You don't scare me."said Owen smirking.You smiled.Owen was so good with dinosaurs.Problably better than anyone actually."Owen?"you asked.He turned around.  
"Are they safe?"grey asked."No, they're not."Owen replied."What are their names?"asked zach."Well, you got Charlie.There's Echo.Here is Delta.This one's called Blue.She's the beta."said owen,standing up."Who's the alpha?"you asked,tucking a strand of h/c hair behind your ear."You're looking at him, kid."said owen winking.You chuckled.You all stood up and walked outside to the truck.

 

Claire opened the door the back of the truck."See?Totally safe."she said,hoisting grey up into the back."All right, get in. Come on.Get in there."You sat next to zach on the metal bench.It instantly froze you.IIt was freezing."If you need me, I'll be right up front.Just open that window.Okay?"she asked.

You all nodded."Put your seatbelts on."she said.You all looked around,seeing no seatbelts."Okay, so just...hold hands."she said awkwardly.She closed the back.You sat there in he darkness."Nothing's getting in here, right?"asked grey."Hey.Do you remember that ghost at the old house?Remember the one in the garage?"he asked grey.Grey nodded."I protected you, right?"he asked,grabbing greys trembling hand.

"You made a battle axe out of a ruler and a paper plate."said grey,raising an eyebrow."Yeah. See, nothing is gonna get you  
while I'm around, okay?"he asked..You smiled.Zach was so nice to his brother.You missed your family to.They had given you permission to come on vacation with Zach and grey because they were going on romantic cruise together.If only they knew what was going on here.You didn't have any brothers or sisters,so being with grey gave you a taste of what having a brother was like.

"But you're not always gonna be around."said greg"s voice dropping as if he were to burst out crying."Yeah, well..."he ran out of words.

"Hey.We're brothers, okay?We'll always be brothers and we'll always come back to one another.No matter what."Zach said,their foreheads touching.Greg hugged zach.Zach put his arms around him.You wiped away the tears in your eyes.This is one of the sweetest things that had happened all "vacation."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the back of the truck. "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body....

"Here we go."you heard owen say from the front of the car.You got on your knees and slid the window to the side so you could see.Claire had her laptop resting on her lap.

There were a bunch of cameras from different angles.One of them was owen,on a motercyle,along with the three raptors."Your boyfriend's a badass."said zach,looking at claire with a smirk.  
"Were..not dating."she replied,annoyed with zachs comments."Then why were you making out?"asked grey."Can we just focus on this please?!"she said,raising her voice and gesturing toward the laptop.

"Alright."he said,raising his hands in the air."Why Are you recording this thing?"asked grey."So we can see what is actually happening out there."she replied."They're slowing down.They got something."you heard owen say,slowing down the motercycle.Owen got off of the motercycle,and the rest of his team scattered,their guns loaded.It was quiet for about a minute and then there were some rustling bushes in front of them.

"You know what? No, no, no.You guys are not gonna watch this."she said,closing the window."But..but w.."she cut grey off."Keep the window closed."

You heard her muffled voice demanded."What do you want to do,you know,too keep our minds off the indomonous rex who kills everything in it's path?"you asked."What the hell is an indomonous rex?"asked zach."That is the name of the dinosaur that has caused all this destruction."

You said,putting your head on zach's shoulder."Can we play truth or dare?"asked grey,crossing his legs.You thought this was a risk,because there might be some "grown up"content involved,but nodded anyway to make him happy."Truth or dare?"asked grey.Zach thought,stroking a fake beard."Dare."  
he said."I dare you to make out with y/n."said grey,crossing his arms with a smirk on his face."No!"you said,alarmed that a little kid like grey would want to see that."Absolutley not!That's out of the question."you say,taking no part in the dare.

"Oh come on baby."zach said,his fingers caressing your leg.

"No grown ups are supervising."he said in a teasing voice.He leaned in and whispered in your ear."Plus,he has to find out about this sooner or later."

he smirked as you moaned quietly at his touch.You gave in as his soft lips came to yours.His lips were amazingly soft and delicious.He pulled you into his lap,putting his hands around your back.

He moaned into your mouth,sticking his tounge into his mouth.His hands traveled up your shirt."Whoa!!!You can stop now!!I didn't need to see that much action!!!"replied grey,shutting his eyes.We both reddened,forgetting that grey was present.Suddenly,claire screamed from the front of the truck.

The car jearked foreward,the tires screatching as it sped down the road.Zack tumbled back,hitting the wall of the car and you tumbled on top of him.The back doors must have not been shut tight,because they opened and closed as the truck went over all the bumps in the road."Guys!!Get up!!!!!!!!" cried out grey,pointing toward the road behind us.

You both looked.Two peteranodon's were approaching quickly,trying to hop into the back of the truck.Zach got up,pulling you along with him.

The last thing you heard owen say was,"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of.That thing's part Raptor."he said.That made your blood run cold.Even colder than it already was.


	6. Chapter 6(LAST CHAPTER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the shack "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body....

"Go,in there!"said owen,pusing claire in the direction of a little shack.You all ran in,ducking underneath the booth.You felt like you were dying,you could barley breath.

You gripped zachs hand,harder."We need more."said grey suddenly out of nowhere."More what?"asked claire."Teeth. We need more teeth."he said.Claire paused a minute,not understanding,and then she reached for the aid cabinet.She pulled out a red candle.Dynamite?!!!  
"Okay, so, you just wait here."

she said,before rushing out of the shack.The indomonous roared as owen tried to fight it off,knowing nothing he did was any use."It's gonna be fine."said zach,holding greys hand.The indomonous picked up charlie,and flung him into another shack.He landed on a burning grill and caught fire.The flames were grownig every second."Zach,im scared."you said,clutching his arm in the shack "I know,me to,but we will be fine."he said.He kissed you softly,his hands traveling down your body.You stopped his hand from wandring your body,giving him a stern glare."What?"he asked.You nodded your head towars grey."He isn't paying attention,he is counting the seconds that claire is gone."he said,and grey was counting.He must have started a long time ago."1009,1010,1011.."

He continued.Zack leaned over and locked his lips with yours.Shivers went up and down your spine.He pulled away and whispered,"This may be the last day togeather,and i want to make the best of it."he looked into your eyes.Tears stung your eyes and you looked down."Don't be so dramatic."you joked.

He smiled,pulling you into his chest."Zach,i wish i could live with you.I wouldn't be ignored so much,i would get a taste of what it would be like to have siblings.I mean,greg."you said.

"And we could.....do some things."you said,nudging him playfully.His breath was hot against your lips,making you sigh."I will always love you."He said,bringing his face close to yours and giving you one more passionate kiss on the lips."I will always love you to."you reply.Suddenly,a crash alerted you and your head whipped up.Owen had tumbled into the shack,the dinosaur breaking it into smaller pieces.Zac grabbed your hand and owen grabbed grey's."Come on,this way!"

he said,leading you out of the wreaked shack and over a few feet down to the next one.You turned around,seeing another dinosaur,that looked like the indomonous,fighting.The dinosaur went for the indomonous's neck,sinking its sharp teeth into its already torn up flesh.You ducked into the next shack,now filled with t-shirts.Then blue,came running out of nowhere,attaching the indomonous's head while the t-rex went for the foot.The indomonous let out a loud roar,before falling limply to the ground.It was down.It was actually down!!Then suddenly,a giant slap of water was heard,one again and the monosouras came up onto the conrete,grabbed ahold of the indomonous by her neck,and sunk down back into the deep,dark water.

The t-rex looked at you a few seonds,before stopming out of sight.Blur gave you all a look,a look that was depressing,sad.Then,she turned around,turning the orner,out of sight without looking back."Okay then."said owen awkwardly,giving everyone a group hug.Grey was sobbing.You knelt down to his height."Its okay."you said softly,pulling him into a hug.

It was lighter out now as you got back to the base of the resort.As you entered you saw people in wheel chairs,some people had a head bandage or a cast,but everyone seemed okay.At least they were alive.Children were runnig into their parents arms,feeling more grateful for their parents than ever.

"Oh, my God, it's your parents.It's your parents."said claire,pointing toward grey and zach's parents.Grey's eyes lit up instanly."Come on, come on!"grey said,taking ahold of zach's hand.They weaved through all the families until they got to their parents.Their mom had a hand oer her mouth,with tears streaming down her face.Grey jumped into his moms arms and zach gave his dad a manly hug."Are you okay? Oh, baby.I'm so sorry."

You heard her say to grey,sighing with relief and pulling him into another hug.They switched parents."Are you okay?"  
"Come here.Sweetie."she said to zach.The whole family had red puffy eyes.They weren't tears of sadness,they were tears of joy.You rubbed your arms uncomftorably,wishing you had someone to cuddle.Your iphone vibrated in your pocket.Opps,you had completley forgotten about it!Missed call.

It was your parents.You put it on speaker after you pressed call.They picked up instantly."Oh,sweetie,are you okay?!!"your mom wailed into the phone.You nodded,holding back tears."Yeah mom,i'm fine,zach's aunt and her boyfriend protected me,grey and zach,i just wish you were here.""I know baby,i know."she said a little more camly."I called zach's parents and they said of course they would take you home.I'm just so glad that your safe!!"

You looked up,only to see zach waving you over to his family."Uh,i gotta go mom,ill see you when i get home.""Okay,bye baby."she said."Bye mom,i love you."you say before handing up the phone and struting over to where zach stood.He pulled you into his chest,kissing your forehead."Y/n,are you okay?"she asked,cheaking your face for any scratches or burns.There was a lot.She was acting like second mom."Yeah mre mitchell,im fine"you reply,blushing now that all the attention was on you.You looked back,seeing that owen and claire were leaving."Excuse me for a se."you say,kissing zach's cheek and running over to the enterane."Owen,Caire!"you yelled.They stopped,turning around.You ran into owen's arms,hugging him tight.He had a surprised look on his face,but hugged back."Thank you so much for protecting us!I owe you big time.And zach and owen say thank you to"you lied."You turned,hugging claire."Oh sweetie,ill see you soon okay?"she asked,lifting your chin.You nodded.They both waved goodbye before putting their arms around eac hother and walking out the door.

You all walked to the car,the hotel was destroyed so you couldnt go back and get your luggage.You and zach,jumped into the very back seats.Grey was in the middle,looking back and sending you a wink,knowing you wanted to "do things"with zach.His parents handed you a blanket.Mr mitchell offered a blanket to zach,but he pushed it back.

"Thanks,but no thanks."he looked at you romantically."We are going to share one."he said,his voice low and husky.His dad moved his hand away slowly,sitting back in the passenger seat awkwardly.You giggled as zach pulled you under the blanket.He instantly attacked your neck,leaving love bites and kisses all over.You moaned softly,cluthing his brown hair."Zach,oh."you moaned."

"Can you turn up the music?"asked zach.The music blasted through the speakers.He looked down at you,smirking."There,now you can moan as loud as you want."He pulled you in for a kiss,his hands wandering down ito your shorts and under your white lace thong,to your "spot".He whispered,"Stay with me."softly.You looked at him."I want to."He attaked your nek again,and touhed you in all the right place.

**Authors note:Hey everyone!!!This is my first book!But don't worry,there are a few sequals!My next one,Stay with me,will have the first chapter done today!This was so fun to make and i will do anything to make my**


	7. Sequel is out!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel is out!!!

The sequel is out now!!!Like!!! It is called Stay with me(sequel to you make me feel courageous)


	8. Thank u!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank u!!!

I just wanted ro say,thank you to all of my readers for supporting me and liking my story!I am only 14,so,I'm sorry if my stories arent the best,but,thank u!!!~Maggie


End file.
